7 dias
by kirishimaTouka
Summary: Castigo, no mas bien alternativa, tenían que ponerle un alto a sus peleas, Erwin decidido a acabar con el mayor problema, problema llamado: mikasa y levi. Una propuesta por parte de hanji, una orden por parte de Erwin fue todo lo necesario forzarlos a convivir 7 días y descubrir ciertas cosa.


Levi!...- el rubio grito el nombre del soldado más fuerte se la humanidad quien había salido disparado en su caballo tras cierta cadete sobreprotectora.

La chica conocida como Mikasa Ackerman, una de las mejores, la que valía más que 100 soldados, fuerte, astuta, pero con un pequeño defecto llamado.

-eren te encuentras bien, no estas herido- Dijo con preocupación.

••••••••••••-flashback-•••••••••••

El chico de cabellos castaños, se había transformado en titán, pues se le aplicarían pruebas, la cuales implicaban ver que tanta resistencia y agilidad tenía el chico en su forma titán. Pero por su determinación a intentarlo una y otra vez simple mente no resistió más y callo inconsciente al suelo en su forma titán al ver tal cosa la chica no dudo en ir y comprobar que nada grabe le ocurriera a su única y más querida familia.

Tratando en ir a ver el estado de su hermano, tomo uno de los caballos pero justo apunto de subir a él, un hombre de estatura baja se posición frente a ella y mirándola con superioridad. Bueno es que si era superior a ella al menos en el rango militar.

\- ¿adónde crees que vas ackerman?-

Mikasa y el sargento no tenían una buena relación, pues la chica no lo perdonaría por a verle proporcionado tremenda golpiza a su querido hermanito. Pero fue de buena fe de otra forma el chico no estaría con ellos.

-podría dejarme pasar señor - lo dijo con tono sereno en este momento no quería pelear con el sargento, su instinto de preocupación y protección le decían que tenía que ir con eren.

Pero Levi estaba harto de que mikasa fuera tan desobediente cundo se tratara de eren o ¿habría algo más? Pero no es como si el chico fuese a morir por un desmayo.

-di una orden ackerman, ahora regresa a tu posición hanji esta con jaeger-

El hombre más bajo no iba a moverse y ella lo sabía, sin querer perder un tiempo más soltó las riendas del caballo y posicionándose frente al sargento quien la miraba con enojo, convirtió su manos en puño. Levi al ver el acto de la chica era claro que la chica trataría de golpearle pero él no iba a pelear.

Y como el sargento lo supuso Mikasa lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro de Levi quien fácil mente lo atrapó.

-ackerman sabes que en combate soy superior a ti, no puedes...-

-¡¿sargento vio la ardilla?!- soltó de repente la chica.

Levi al no saber porque la pregunta de la chica se limitó a responder.

-¿Cual ardilla? De que rayos…-soltó un tanto confundido.

-¡la que te pega con la rodilla!-

Todo fue muy rápido y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando mikasa lo avía tomado por los hombros, brindándole un Tremendo rodillazo en la entrepierna cayó al suelo por el dolor. Mikasa tomo su caballo y se apresuró a ir con eren mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro.

Un dolor que no es de dios y un enojo tremendo fue todo lo que necesito el sargento para ir y hacerle pagar.

-¡MOCOSA!…GHU… ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!, ¡VUELVE AQUI!- grito con el rostro más rojo que un tomate y esperando a que el dolor cediera.

Erwin veía todo a unos cuanto metros y la carcajada de una castaña lo sacaron de su pequeña observación.

-ja, ja, ja Erwin viste...ja, ja, ja...vistes la ardilla, no espera no me respondas si no quieres terminar como el enanin -La castaña reía y su risa era contagiosa.

Una pequeña mueca se dibujó en el bello rostro del rubio, pero al analizar la presencia de hanji la cual debía estar con eren en estos momento hizo que dejara a un lado la división.

-hanji tu deberías estar con eren- soltó mientras veía a un enojón soldado adicto a la limpieza tratando de subir al caballo.

-armin está supervisando, tuve que atender unos problemas con los titanes capturados - dijo dejando de reír.

El pelinegro una vez arriba del caballo no dudo ni un segundo en salir disparado y Erwin al verlo sabía que no era buena señal.

••••••••- fin del flashback -•••••••••

Mikasa había logrado llegar lo más rápido posible con eren quien ya estaba siendo atendido por armin y unos cadetes. Eren ya estaba estable y se sentía aliviada al escuchar la respuesta del chico.

-estoy bien mikasa-

Dio un suspiro y sintiéndose aliviada tomo la mano de su hermano adoptivo. -Eren no deberías de abusar de tu poder de titán- soltó preocupada.

Una discusión estaba por aproximarse donde los "ya soy grande"," no soy tu hijo ni tu hermano pequeño", y el "solo quero protegerte", "morirías si no estoy contigo" se harían presente.

Pero justo en ese momento Levi avía llegado hachando relámpago, jalo a mikasa del brazo y la posiciono frente a él.

-Lo que acabas de hacer mocosa te costara caro... ¡ME ESCUCHANTES!-mascullo entre dientes.

Al ver al sargento todos los presentes menos mikasa se quedaron helados, un rivailler enojado mil veces un titán al menos podías tener más suerte con el titán.

Mikasa no iba a dejar que el enano como ella lo llamaba la tratara de tal forma, forcejó y se liberó del fuerte agarre de Levi. La mirada de la chica era odio y la de Levi enojo un poco de molestia.

-¡ACKERMAN A MI OFICINA! ¡AHORA!- grito molesto.

Tenía que reprenderla por su comportamiento. Pero mikasa no respondió ni lo miro, se puede decir que lo ignoro, tachándolo de un pobre loco hablando solo.

-¡ACASO ESTAS SORDA! ¡HE DICHO A MI OFICINA AHORA!- pero mikasa lo ignoro. La paciencia de Levi se agotaba por alguna razón la chica conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, Levi tomo una vez más el brazo de la chica para llevársela consigo.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ESTUPIDO ENANO!-forcejo una vez más pero levi el tomo con más fuerza que la anterior vez. El pelinegra trato una vez más y al soltarse lanzó una patada que Levi tenía prevista, se cubrió y con unos cuantos movimiento la chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo con una mano en la espada y el peso de Sargento sobre su cuerpo.

\- necesitas disciplina mocosa- susurro en el oído de la chica con superioridad sintiéndose orgulloso de tenerla sometida y sabiendo que eso no sería nada para mikasa ackerman continuo.

-¡JAEGER!- grito llamando la atención del chico.

Al escucharlo eren respondió al llamado de su superior y con una mano en el corazón y la otra a en su espalda miro a Levi.

-señor-dijo lo más relajado que pudo pero el nerviosismo no lo dejo.

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto con su tono más calmando y aun sometiendo a la chica quien no dejaba de ver a eren.

-s-si señor- le fallo la voz.

-perfecto...vas a darle todo una vuelta a este campo. Hasta que tu corazoncito aguante, no te preocupes ackerman y yo te veremos desde aquí- dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente el cachete de mikasa quien apretaba los dientes e intentaba zafarse.

Un deseo enorme de golpearlo y dejarlo más enano de lo que ya estaba, la invadían. Pero el enano pesaba y por cada vez que ella se movía el más castigaba su brazo.

-¡Qué esperas jaeger una invitación muévete! - al escuchar el grito, eren comenzó a correr.

Levi sabía que ese era el talón de Aquiles de la chica y sintiéndose satisfecho se limitó a ver la expresión de mikasa.

Justo cuando eren daba la segunda vuelta un grito se escuchó.

-eren deja de correr, Levi y mikasa acompáñenme - la voz pertenecía a un rubio quien ya estaba cansado del ese comportamiento por parte de ellos dos y por si fuera poco eren pagaba el pato.

Levi no tubo opción y soltó a la chica mientras camina en dirección al rubio, la chica se sacudión para después masajear su muñeca y parte de la m mano.

Tomando en cuenta la llamada del atención por parte de Erwin, no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

•••••••••-oficina de Erwin -••••••••

-los llame aquí porque quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que paso- dijo tomando asiento y señalándoles que tomaran asiento.

Levi fue el primero en hablar -Erwin sabes que no toleró que desobedezcan mis órdenes y ackerman lo hace y no una son varias, si tanto quiere hacer su santa voluntad ¿Por qué? no se va a la guarnición- dijo con su típico tono sereno.

La chica al escuchar el comentario del hombre de cabellos negros replicó - señor mi hermano se derrumbó sin razón alguna, yo solo quería saber de su condición y tenía que ir a...-

-sincera mente ackerman, jaeger ya no es un mocoso y parece que es más maduro que tu mocosa- dijo burlesco

Apretando los puños y la mandíbula la chica soltó – con todo respeto comandante Smith, pero… ¿POR QUE? EL SI PUEDE INTERRUMPIRME ¡CUANDO YO, LE DEJE DAR SU ESTUPIDA EXPLICACION!- se levantó de la silla, subiendo el volumen de si voz.

-¡ah! te parece estúpida mi explicación es mucho más creíble que la tuya, por favor ackerman eren tenia soldados alta mente calificados por si surgía un contratiempos, no es como si con tu presencia el chico se curara tan rápido- por otro lado Levi se mantenía al margen.

\- ¡Y A USTED QUE DEMONIOS LE IMPORTA! LO QUE CAUSE MI PRESENCIA CON MI HERMANO-grito.

-¿HERMANO? ¡ESA PREOCUPACIÓN NO ES DE HERMANOS ES DE ALGO MÁS! PARECIERA QUE… ¡QUE TIENES SENTIMIENTO QUE NO SON DE UN HERMANO! - dijo subiendo de volumen.

\- ¡Y SI ASI FUERA ASI! ¡QUE LE IMPORTA!- Grito poniéndose frente a él.

-ME IMPORTA POR QUE...SI- grito y golpeo el escritorio de Erwin quien todo el rato permaneció callado y sintiendo que la pelea de eso dos no tenía nada que ver con lo que el avía pedido, los interrumpió poniéndose de pie.

-¡YA VASTA!-grito.

-Los llame aquí para que me dieran una explicación pero todo me quedo claro y creo que la dedición que tome es la correcta-dijo cuándo tenía la atención de ambos soldados.

Al no entender nada de lo que hablaba el rubio, se quedaron mirándolo cuando el sonido metálico de algo sonó y sus muñecas se sentían prensadas por un objeto al verse las manos las cuales se encontraban amaradas con unas esposas.

-¡pero que rayos!- soltaron ambos.

-Tienen que aprender a convivir juntos y sabiendo que si se los decía se negaría hanji me dio la idea de esposarlos él uno al otro.

Ambos pelinegros voltearon hacia tras y viendo a una castaña detrás, la cual les avía amarado las manos. Tan entretenido estaban en su discusión que ni cuenta se dieron de la presencia de la castaña.

Hanji tomo el hombro de mikasa y deseándole suerte salió riendo al ver el rostro de Levi.

\- No estoy para tus tonterías, ahora llama a la loca para que me suelte - Levi estaba irritado por la "bromita" del rubio pero Erwin iba en serio ya era suficiente de todo eso y aun sabiendo que era una idea loca se arriesgaría.

-Levi ¿alguna vez te he jugado una broma?-tomando unos papeles en manos miro al pelinegro.

-comandante- ahora fue la chica quien hablo- con todo respeto no puede hacerme esto señor- mikasa estaba alterada la idea de estar amarada como perrito a Levi le aborrecía.

\- ¡pero!-soltaron ambos.

-una cosa más Levi, mikasa, como ven la esposas tienen al menos 40 cm tendrán que compartir cuart...-

-¡QUE!- una vez más ambos gritaron. -¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR!- Levi miro a Erwin quien se veía dispuesto a no cambiar de opinión.

-es una orden, las esposas se le retiraran en al menos una semana pero si su comportamiento no cambia se les retirara hasta que se puedan dar una sonrisa- sin nada más que decir o explicar y tomando en cuenta que esos dos no saldrían de su oficina, les ordeno su retirada.

-como se le ocurre a Erwin esta tontería- Levi aun no creia lo que su amigo había hecho.

-todo es su culpa estúpido enano- se escuchó un murmullo el cual provenía de la boca de la chica. -disculpa-soltó el pelinegro -no, no se disculpe que no lo voy a perdonar- dijo con enojo, Levi algo confundido por la respuesta de la chica corrigió.

\- me refiero a que dijiste hace un momento - se explicó.

\- ¡Que le importa!- mikasa intentó caminar más rápido pero sintió el jalón en su muñeca. Claro la chica se olvidó de que estaría encadenada a Levi.

-adonde crees que vas-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-necesito ir con eren y armin así que muévase- dijo aun con tono molesto.  
-No, yo no suelo ir al comedor, yo como en mi oficina. Y ahora que lo mencionas tengo hambre- el más bajo camino en dirección a su oficina/habitación. La chica frunció el ceño y jalando al sargento de la muñeca replicó.

-Quiero ir a cenar con ellos- dijo, jalando una vez más las esposas. -pues yo no-jalo a un más fuerte el pelinegro- ¡escucha ackerman soy tu superior y de tal forma tienes que obedecerme!- lo dijo tratando de hacerla entender.

Por otra parte la pelinegra guardándose todo el coraje siguió a Levi, quien se sorprendió al ver a la chica por fin ceder ante una orden puesta por él.

**hola espero y les guste. si les gusto dejen un review y si no les gusto...nah pues también. un saludo y gracias por su tiempo nos vemos en la próxima actualización **


End file.
